random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 155
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 156|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:43:37 Hosts: Alex Matt Mitch Guests: Mela Christina Rob from Marvel Explained Intro: Closing Song - Wonderful 101 again Content Covered *Marvel *Marvel Cinematic Universe Notable Facts *callback Bomb middle america Funny Stories and Quotes Alex *Let's talk about DC since the Marvel guy is here. *Does Thor have to deal with a period, or is it as a woman or as Thor? *Beta Ray Bill was a horse. That could wield a hammer? *It will be MS Paint with a carpenter hammer. *Agent Cole Slaw. **Mela - The perfect side dish. *I cry when I eat ice cream in the shower. **Mela - You're a woman. *What? You don't wanna fuck? **Mela - Most things. *Professor X played by Adam Sandler. *Jean Grey played by Jensen Ackles. **Mela - No! *Stan Lee will be replaced by Jet Li. *I want to love you Mitch. **Mela - What the fuck are you doing! **Alex - Nothing **Mela - Get back in the cage! I'm awesome. Everyone loves me. *I am BBQ Ice cream. Matt *When you went back to thank him he didn't know and when your turned around, the comic book store was gone. **Mitch - That happens to me. **Alex - No! It didn't! **Mitch - It was a sportsbar. **Matt - How opposite of a thing could it have been. *I'm not a woman but I know Mela is. **Alex - Maybe. *My dad is a old school nerd complaining about what it use to be. *I identified as Morph and was made fun of. *Sonic picks up a hammer. **Alex - And then he becomes Thor. **Matt - Sonic in a wheelchair. **Rob - Put Wolverine in it. **Matt - DC does it. Let's make it better. Let's add Batman! *I hate Gambit so fucking much. My girlfriend has a crush on him so I see action figures staring me in the fucking face. *Don't bring up MovieBob you fucking ass. *The picked CrumpleSnatch. *The idea of Arnold Schwarznegger fighting Megan Fox who is mostly made of metal. Mitch *Bring up anime 46:50 in. *Ryan Gosling in a live action Sonic movie. **Rob - I thought Ryan Gosling came up with that. *Mentions anime again **Mela - Shut up Mitch! *Mentions more anime **Mela - Shut up Mitch! (2nd time) *Benedict Cumberbatch is real life version of Uncanny Valley. *The new Skrillex album is chill **Christina - Kill yourself. Christina *I want to squeeze his hiney. *I hate Space Jam. Matt works out to fucking Space Jam all the goddamn time. **Matt - You're talking Space Jam? **Christina - You fucking faggot and all that other queer shit. Mela *Alex didn't believe me when I told him Deathman was a real thing. *I stalk your channel legitmitely. *When I was growing up, I emulated personalities I found very cool. **Alex - How is that going for you? **Mela - Not going well. **Alex - Well she's a 90's woman. *Let's be real here. No one would jerk off to New Campbell. *We're going to learn from each other. Yay! *I super imposed my personality on Jean Grey. *I gave up drinking so I'm smoking. *Channing Tatum should not play Gambit, but play himself in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Plants are not weather. **Alex - Plants are weather. *Incest is completely normal in the 21st century. *Alex you've been talking to other woman? *Notebook for my Star Trek fiction. *Green Arrow is Batman if he was interesting. He comes from good dreams. **Alex - The ones you clean up from. *Dean Winchester is my bae. *Scenario where I see Chris Pine and Benedict Cumberbatch. I'm not dating Alex. **Alex - You're never dating Alex. **Mela - Shut the fuck up! **Alex - What if they made out with each other? *Everything is ruined because Mitch sucks. Rob *Sugarman, what a terrible villain. **Alex - He kills by diabetes. *Oh my god. Nick Fury is black. *Samuel Jackson agreed to use his likeness as long as he appears as Nick Fury in the movies. **Mela - Are you telling me white and black Fury are seperate but equal? Plessy vs. Ferguson joke *Scarlet has the power to be a crazy bitch. **Alex - Lady MacBeth of the Marvel Universe. *White Chicks is amazing. White Chicks Explained. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 156|Next Episode -->]]Category:EpisodeCategory:AlexCategory:MattCategory:MitchCategory:MelaCategory:Christina Category:Guest